scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Character: Friendship is Magic
Cast: * Twilight Sparkle - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Pinkie Pie - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Rainbow Dash - Snoof (Mixels) * Applejack - Flamzer (Mixels) * Fluttershy - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Rarity - Iris (Lolirock) * Spike - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Starlight Glimmer - Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Sunset Shimmer - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Trixie - Abby Hatcher * Flash Sentry - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Princess Celestia - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Princess Luna - Merida (Brave) * Shining Armor - Timmy (Sunny Day) * Princess Cadence - Sunny (Sunny Day) * Queen Chrysalis - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * Apple Bloom - HobbyPig (HobbyKids Adventures) * Sweetie Belle - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Scootaloo - Ollie (The Ollie and Moon Show) * Babs Seed - Princess Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) Episodes: Season 1: # Friendship is Magic Part 1 # Friendship is Magic Part 2 # The Ticket Master # Applebuck Season # Griffon The Brush-Off # Boast Busters # Monstershy # Look Before You Sleep # Bridle Gossip # Swarm of the Century # Winter Wrap Up # Call of the Cutie # Fall Weather Friends # Suited for Success # Feeling Rose Keen # Sonic Rainboom # Stare Master # The Show Stoppers # A Villain and Girl Show # Green Isn't Your Color # Over the Farm # An Dog in The Hoof # The Cutie Mark Chronicles # Owl's Well That Ends Well # Party of One # The Best Night Ever Season 2: # The Return of Harmony Part 1 # The Return of Harmony Part 2 # Lesson Zero # Merida Escliped # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win! # The Mysterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite # Secret of My Excess # Hearth's Warming Eve # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Cakes # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 # Read it and Weep # Happy Hearts and Hooves Day # A Friend in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Bug Quest # Hurricane Bonnie Blueberry # Characterville Confidential # MMMystery of The Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 # A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Season 3: # The Crystal Empire Part 1 # The Crystal Empire Part 2 # Too Many Rose Cinderellas # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel # Sleepless in Characterville # Wonderbolts Academy # Apple Family Reunion # Barry at Your Service # Keep Calm and Flutter On # Just for Sidekicks # Games Characters Play # Magical Mystery Cure Season 4: # Princess Elena Part 1 # Princess Elena Part 2 # Castle-Mania # Daring Don't # Flight to The Finish # Power Characters # Bats! # Iris Takes Manehattan # Rose Apple Cinderella # Rainbow Falls # Three's A Crowd # Rose Pride # Simple Ways # Filli Vanilli # Elena Time # It Ain't Easy Being Breezies # Somecharacter to Watch Over Me # Maud Astoria Rapunzel # For Whom the True Toils # Leap of Faith # Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya! # Inspiration Manifestation # Equestria Games # Elena's Kingdom Part 1 # Elena's Kingdom Part 2 Gallery: Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Twilight Sparkle Rose-cinderella--7.65.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Pinkie Pie 41541 SNOOF a.png|Snoof as Rainbow Dash 41531 Flamzer a.png|Flamzer as Applejack It's Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as Fluttershy Iris.png|Iris as Rarity Felicity-rainbow-butterfly-unicorn-kitty-90.3.jpg|Felicity as Starlight Glimmer Winston Steinburger Profile Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Sunset Shimmer Category:Animation Network Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:NBC